


Take Your Frustrations Out on Me

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I forget about losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Frustrations Out on Me

"Take your frustrations out on me," he whispers through narrowed eyes - my teacher, my friend, my lover. God knows I need it, stress leaving me stretched tight as a bowstring and ready to snap. Still, I keep my composure as we move through the Dark Kingdom, always a step behind him as a good student should be.

I keep my composure until we're alone, until his regal white cape is tossed over a chair and my long curls are unbound, until we don't need to keep up the pretence any longer. I drop into a polished ebony wood chair, smooth and sleek like my boots, and cross one leg over the other. "Strip."

His only response is a little knowing smirk that plays about the corners of his mouth, and he complies. Strong fingers move over fabric to reveal dusky skin underneath, quick but sensual, and I find myself wondering if he leaves his uniform unbuttoned intentionally, to remind me of things like this.

Clothing shed, he kneels at my feet, beautiful angles and firm muscles, gray eyes looking up at me through the silken curtain of white hair. It's a beautiful sight, having him flushed and submissive at my feet, half hard already and willing to obey my every command.

I stretch out one booted leg, running the toe up his bicep, using it to push his chin up, then stroking the side of my foot against the side of his face. I feel my pulse beat faster at the sight, black leather, white hair and tanned skin, feel myself harden inside my slacks just from the thought of what's to come. "You know what to do."

His fingers stroke over the sleek leather of my boots, and he leans closer to kiss the leather over my calf before slowly tugging the zipper undone with his teeth. Left to his own devices he would spend ages worshiping my boots, but we both know that this isn't what I want, what I need today.

Boots set aside, strong hands rub up and down my thighs, briefly kneading stiff muscles before undoing my belt, my slacks, tugging them open and down my thighs. I am more than ready for him, and he takes me in his mouth hungrily, lips hot and wet and perfect as they part over the head of my erection. I tangle my fingers in his hair, clenching hard, and the touch of my nails on his scalp only spurns him on, shuddering and groaning around me, cheeks hollowed as he sucks me, works his tongue against me, letting the head of my cock brush the back of his throat.

For a moment, I indulge him, because I like to see how hungry he is for it, how desperate for my cock. Then I slide forward, hands tightening on the back of his head, and thrust deep into his throat.

He half-chokes around me but doesn't fight it, hands clenching at my thighs as I pull back and do it again. "That's it," I hiss, feeling him shudder at my words. "Take it like a good little slut. Just been waiting for this, haven't you? To get down on your knees and beg for my cock in your mouth?" It's all I can do to keep from moaning, the slick heat of his mouth and vibrations of his groans driving shivers up my spine. Sometimes I'll do this until I come in his mouth, letting him rut against my still booted leg. Other times I'll pull back to come on his lips and face, seed slick and pearly white against dark skin. But today won't be for that. I thrust into his mouth a few more times and then pull back, gasping despite myself at the suction he applies, causing me to leave his mouth with a soft pop.

"Ready yourself for me."

"Yes, Zoisato-sama," he murmurs, voice rough, now he the servant and I the lord. Lube is never far away, and he kneels back on the dark woven rug, eyes not leaving mine as he strokes slick fingers over his cock, flushed dark and beautiful thick. Only then do I stand, shedding the rest of my clothes fluidly. Then I push him back and straddle him, arms tight around his shoulders as I lower myself onto his cock.

"Mine," I gasp, fingers digging into his back as my body stretches around him, the burn of penetration hot and vivid, pleasure and sensation crawling up my spine. I need this as much as I need to control him, need to ache with him, feel the intensity of pleasure-pain. I kiss him then, as I begin to rock on him, sucking and biting at his lips and tongue, crying out into his mouth as he bucks up into me. The pace we set is fast and frantic, my nails raking over his back and shoulders, clenching at him hard enough to draw blood. It makes him as wild as it always does, hands clenched bruisingly hard at my hips, pulling me down onto him as his mouth moves to suck and bite at my shoulders, at the crook of my neck.

I angle my hips just so, crying out as I my sweet spot is hit by the head of his cock with each thrust, building pleasure hard and fast. I let my head fall back and my back arch, curls cascading down my back and brushing my ass and his thighs, a strange, gentle contrast to the intensity of everything else. My cock, trapped between us, rubs against the sweat-streaked warmth of his stomach with every thrust, and a few more hard thrusts are all it takes to pull me over the edge, fingers digging into his shoulders as everything comes to a crest of overwhelming sensation, spilling hot and slick on his stomach and chest.

This is how I forget about losing.


End file.
